


Criminal

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, daddy wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: A VERY KINKY Dom!Wonwoo smut request from tumblr. A JOY to write. I may have forgotten to put all the kinks in the tag, I can't remember. But still, if you're into daddy Wonwoo then this is for you. One Shot.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Again, strange formatting due to me transitioning from another platform but  
> ** ** is indicative of a text message

  Your phone pinged softly, lost somewhere in the folds of the blanket you were buried under. A delicate noise reminiscent of a single drop of rain, indicative of only one person  
**Daddy**: baby girl could you come over here please?  
**Y/N**: now? but it’s so late  
**Daddy**: i know but we just got in and I need to see you.  
**Y/N**: ok, i’ll be on the way soon  
    Wonwoo had been away on a world tour for far too long and you had missed him desperately. And while you were exhausted, you had wanted to see him more than anything so you slowly dragged yourself out of bed.   
    Desperately. So desperately you had used the spare key to his dorm. He had left it with you so you could run over there and collect mail, packages, and water their plants on occasion and keep an eye on the place. And you had done all those things. But after a few weeks you had become truly desperate and used it for other things.   
    You decided to forego an overly complicated outfit since it was late and you were tired. You pulled on a simple pair of boyshorts, skipping a bra, and wiggling into a hoodie dress that wasn’t too short but also not what you would consider terribly modest. You checked your reflection in the bathroom mirror and decided to put on just a bit of eye makeup and glossy lip balm.   
    You drove with quiet melodic beats floating through your car as the streetlights passed over you, blocking the twinkling lights of the stars in the deep black sky. Your hands raked through your hair and you yawned more than once on your way over.   
    After parking in an underground garage you made your way towards the dorm, heels clicking delicately against the pavement. You didn’t have the energy to get dressed up but you knew how much Wonwoo loved your legs in heels and you wanted to do at least that much for him. You pressed the code into the keypad in the entry way and tugged the heavy glass door open. You followed the familiar path to the elevator banks and rode in silence up to Seventeen’s floor.   
    It was late and you were grateful you had the spare key so you could unlock their front door instead of knocking and waking up the other members. You were careful to take softer steps so the clacking of your heels on the hardwood floor wouldn’t ring throughout the entire dorm. You cautiously made your way through the dark to his bedroom, knocking softly on his door.  
    The door opened slowly and Wonwoo stood there in all his soft beauty, eyes dark and shining, a gentle smile fading from his lips as he looked at you for the first time in months.  
    “Sit,” his voice was stern as he stepped out of your way.  
    Heat rose to your face, a soft pink flush blooming across your cheeks as your eyes fixed to the floor. Your heart raced against the deep dark tone of his voice.  
    “Wonwoo, what-” you started to ask as you took a seat on his bed.  
    “Daddy,” he cut you off, the one word stoic and unrelenting as it fell from his lips.  
    “Y-yes, Daddy, what’s wrong?” you asked, your voice barely a whisper, tumbling into silence,  
    “Did you come over here while I was away?” he shut the door softly, the lock clicking shut.  
    “Well ye-yes, I had to water the plants,” you chewed on your lower lip in nervousness; he was angry. And not a blatant passionate anger that burned like fire, but a cold unsettling anger that chilled you to the pit of your stomach and made your bones feel brittle.   
    “Did you do anything else while you were here?” he asked, his back to you as he slid open his closet door.  
    Your face flushed an even deeper shade of red and your fingers fidgeted, tugging at the hem of your dress.Your throat felt dry and your tongue thick and heavy with fear.  
    “Answer me,” he commanded as he bent over to pick up a small metal tin.  
    “Y-yes daddy,” you pushed the words out but still found your voice weak.  
    “Mmhmm, that must be why this wasn’t where I left it,” his tone was monotonous but softer compared to when you first arrived. He turned to face you, popping the lid off the metal tin and pulled out the soft pink bullet.  
    “I-I’m sorry, I just, I missed you so much and I was so needy while you were away I…” you lost your words and the sentence died on your lips, falling quietly into the plush carpet of his bedroom floor.  
    “So that makes it okay for you to get off without me?” he set the metal tin down on his desk and tugged the remote control out of it as well.  
    “N-no, Daddy I’m sorry please,” you whimpered. You didn’t know why you were begging. You knew he was going to punish you, regardless of what you said. And you knew you were going to enjoy it too.   
    Wonwoo set the bullet and control on his bed before returning to his closet and picking up a small wooden paddle, running his slender fingers along the smooth glossy wood as he considered it.  
    “So you know you’ve been bad,” his dark eyes fixed on you, his anger melting, turning from that chill that left you frostbitten to the heat that set you on fire. You nodded slowly, swallowing back the dryness in your throat “Then you know you need to be punished.” You nodded once more. “Good, stand up.”  
    You rose to your feet quickly as he approached you. Even with your heels still on you were still only eye level with his lips. He took the seat along the edge of the bed that you had just vacated. He patted his lap lightly and you knew exactly what he wanted.  
    “How many do you think you deserve? How many times did you use my toys without me?” he asked gently, as if he wasn’t about to torment you.  
    “Seven,” you responded as you laid across his lap.   
     “Seven,” he parroted back to you as he lifted the hem of your dress. “Oh no these won’t do,” he slowly pushed your pink boyshorts down your legs to pool at your feet, exposing your bare ass. He smacked you once with the paddle before shaking his head. “No I don’t think this will do either,” he tossed the paddle to the ground, the sound muffled by the carpeting.   
    Without any warning you felt the soft rubber bullet press into your opening, his skilled slender fingers just barely sliding in with it. “Now be a good girl and take your punishment.”   
    Another harsh sting accompanied by a resounding smack! as his hand came down sharply on your ass. You bit your lip and whimpered, feeling your skin turn red with heat against the pain.  
    “That’s my baby girl, nice and quiet, everyone is home after all,” his hand rubbed gently against the red marks he had already made before another loud smack echoed against the bedroom walls.  
    “Very good,” You couldn’t see his smile as he spoke but you could feel his other hand rubbing your back. “Now, keep quiet,” his hand left your skin to pick up the remote control and a soft humming noise carried its way to your ears as you gasped. “And don’t cum until I tell you,” the words fell from his lips and seemed to prickle along your skin in a gravelly whisper, sending shivers up your spine as his hand slapped against your ass again.  
    You whimpered and bit your lip, tears stung in your eyes and his fingers lightly traced down your wet slit, before lighting gently on your clit. He applied a firm pressure and rubbed agonizingly slow circles as his other hand smacked your reddened cheeks again.  
    “Daddy, please, turn it off,” the words were meek and you knew your pleas wouldn’t be met.  
    “Up?” he smirked and pushed the button on the control, the humming noise growing just a little bit louder and you cried out. “Didn’t I,” another smack. “Tell you,” a sixth slap on your ass. “To be quiet?” the final smack landing harder than the rest on your sore bum. “Maybe that’s what you want? For everyone to hear us?” He whispered, tapping your thigh, indicating he wanted you to stand up.   
    You stood very slowly, your wet walls dripping and clenching around the vibrating bullet inside of you.  
    “You’re not being very good tonight baby girl,” he rubbed his palm with his thumb as you dropped to your knees in front of him, the bullet pulsating inside of you, thighs clenched trying to focus on not coming right there in front of him.  
    “Please, Daddy, take it out or-or let me…please I’ll do anything,” you begged, your hands gliding up his thighs, fingers gripping the fabric tightly.  
    “And how would you learn your lesson that way?” Wonwoo rose to his feet and tugged the buttons of his shirt open. He unbuttoned the cuffs as well and rolled his sleeves up. “Lay down,” he commanded.   
    You stood and tugged the hem of your dress down, wiggling against the sensation between your leg, wetness running along your inner thighs. You bent over to tug off your heels, squeezing around the humming toy inside you, afraid with all the shifting it might slip out, and then you’d really be in trouble. You tossed your shoes into the corner of the room,  
    “Dress too,” your boyfriend commanded, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows. He picked the control up off the now disheveled comforter and clicked the button to turn the vibrator off.  
    You let out a long slow breath of relief as you peeled the dress up over your head and tossed it to the ground. You took a few short steps over to the bed and laid down on your back. Wonwoo sat next to you, tugging open the drawer of his nightstand.  
    “Thank you,” you tried to give him a soft smile, grateful for the momentary reprieve but still aching for him. Not for toys, or paddles but for him,  
    “Hands up,” the metals cuffs clinked together in his hand as his eyes continued to avoid you. Your lips twisted into a pout as you realized he had barely made eye contact with you since you arrived.  
    He pressed the cold metal against the skin of your wrist until it locked in place. He stretched your arm back so your hands slid between the bars of the headboard. He carefully grabbed your other wrist and raised it above your head so that it rested on the opposite side of the bar. You were certain he bought this bed frame specifically for this headboard. He leaned across you to lock the other cuff around your wrist, but his face stopped near yours.  
    “That’s not too tight is it?” he whispered softly in your ear.  
    “No,” you answered quietly, shaking your head just slightly.  
    “Good,” he pressed his lips against your temple, lingering there for a few moments, leaving a loving kiss on your skin. And then he latched the cuff around your wrist, the chain looping behind the bar of the bed frame so that your hands were limited to that one position.  
    “Now,” he tugged on your bare legs, the pads of his long fingers pressing into the wetness on your inner thigh as he gripped them, pulling them apart. He maneuvered gracefully on the bed so that he was positioned between your thighs. “Remember what I said?”  
    You nodded, “Be quiet and…”   
    He laid down between your legs, his fingers lightly tracing up and down your thighs. “And if you cum on my face I won’t let you take my cock.” That little smirk played on his face again. The one so few people ever saw. He loved to play rough and dominating but the truth was he knew you enjoyed it, and he enjoyed watching you squirm.  
    He slid his arms under your legs, wrapping them around so he could grip your thighs before licking a long deep stripe up your slit. As soon as his tongue slid across your clitoris you instinctively strained against the handcuffs and he smiled at the futile action. He pressed a kiss against your folds before sucking your hooded clitoris between his lips, tongue flicking across the sensitive bud of nerves.  
    “Oh, I almost forgot,” he pulled his mouth off of you and reached for the remote control, clicking the vibrator that was still inside of you back on.  
     Your teeth dug into your lip as you quite literally bit back a scream, teeth digging painfully into your skin. He return to his position resting between your legs.His mouth quickly returning to it’s work. His fingers traced light lines up and down your skin as he moaned against your overstimulated clit. Your thighs tried to clench around him but he held them firmly in place. You didn’t think you could survive between the vibrating bullet, Wonwoo humming against your soaking wet center, and his fingers digging into your thigh.  
     “Wonw-…Won-… Daddy, please it’s too much,” you whimpered, trying to keep your voice low as your hips wiggled and bucked under his grip.  
    He moaned against your pussy, pressing a soft kiss into you, “You can do it baby girl.”  
    You whimpered and kicked your feet impatiently, trying to hold tight onto the knot building in your abdomen. You kept flexing the muscles in your legs to keep yourself from relaxing and giving in as his tongue lapped leisurely at you.   
     “I missed the way you taste,” he whispered, pulling one of his arms away from your leg so he could run his thumb up and down your slit, pressing circles against your clit while his lips pressed softly against your thighs and hips.  
    “What about the rest of me?” your voice came out in an unintentional whine as you pouted.   
    He smirked and sat up from between your legs. He leaned down and for the first time pressed his lips to yours and you could taste yourself all over him. You welcomed the affection for a moment but he pulled back quickly. “Of course I missed the rest of you,” his voice was soft again, as you felt his fingers enter you, teasing and massaging your already sensitive walls before pulling out the humming bullet out and tossing it carelessly to the ground. His lips quickly returned to yours and his tongue easily found its way into your mouth. You were pliable and accommodating under his mouth, tongue happily flicking out to meet his.   
    And just like that he pulled away from you and you were left bare and cold on the bed as he stood.   
    “Daddy, no…” you begged, eliciting a small chuckle from him.  
    “You don’t think I’m done with you, do you?” his voice was teasing as his fingers gracefully worked at his belt, he tugged it off of his waist and unbuttoned his tapered pants. He folded the belt in half and lightly slapped it against his palm before smacking it across your thigh. Not too hard, not hard enough to leave a welt, but enough to elicit a loud gasp as your skin stung and reddened. He tossed the belt aside and continued undressing, sliding his pants down and taking a seat next to you. His fingers traced from your extended arms down your sides.  
     “Or I guess I could be done with you,” he smiled at you as his fingers continued tracing down your bare form to your thighs. The strained fabric of his underwear belied his empty threat. He was not done.  
    “You can’t leave me like this,” you groaned, tugging against the handcuffs, again to no avail.  
    He leaned to place soft kisses along your neck, whispering against your skin, “I’m pretty sure I can do whatever I want with you baby girl.” His teeth nipped at your shoulder before sucking your skin between his teeth, a bright red mark blossoming into a deeper purple splotch on your skin.  
    “Daddy, pleeeeease,” you whined, exaggerating your desperation intentionally but only slightly.  
    He hummed against your skin, lips continuing to trace kisses along your collarbone. “I guess you have been,” his fingers dipped between your legs, slowly sliding into your soaked entrance, “a pretty good girl tonight.”  
     “I have, I have, I’ve tried to be so good for you,” you pleaded.  
    He wordlessly removed his fingers from you, standing once more and sliding his underwear down. He took his position again between your legs, laying down on top of you, pressing his chest to yours and you relished the contact. This was what you had missed so bad; him, just him, being so close, skin to skin. His lips pressed to yours hungrily, his cock hard and waiting just outside our entrance. He brushed a hand through your hair as he sucked on your lower lip, tugging on it gently before propping himself up. And slowly, so slowly you thought you would die, he pushed into you. He grabbed your legs roughly and propped them up against his torso and continued pushing into you at an agonizingly slow pace. He bit his lip and you could tell the pace was torture for him too. He rutted into you hard and rolled his hips against you, grinding slowly.   
     Finally finally finally, the word repeated in your mind with each push of his hips.  
    “Mm, I missed my tight little baby girl,” he panted quietly. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on your lips, picking up his pace just a bit, keeping you quiet with his mouth on yours. He lifted up just enough to stare into your eyes, pupils blown wide and you could swear you could see stars in his dark irises.You wanted to loop your arms around his neck but they were still useless and restrained so you settled for trying to grind your hips against his, far more difficult with your legs thrown over his shoulders.  
    He pushed himself back up off of you and started thrusting faster, burying into you hard and fast. Your teeth dug into your lip as you held back the moans that were struggling for escape. Pants and soft grunts seeped from his lips as his pace quickened, sweat beading on his forehead. Your hands struggled in their restraints as you desperately longed to touch him. Your hands clenched into fists, digging angry red crescents into your palms as he dropped one of your legs down, leaning forward again to push into you and push you closer to the edge. The knot in your core began to tighten.  
     “Can I… please…” you whispered softly as you could feel the end approaching.  
    “I won’t stop until you do,” he growled in your ear and you finally let the tension seep out of your muscles, finally giving up the fight against your orgasm and letting your body relax.   
    He propped himself on one hand, the other moving to cover your mouth as he adjusted his hips, changing the angle of his cock inside of you ever so slightly. His pace quickened again, rhythm giving way to jarring thrusts as you finally spasmed around him. Your moans of his name muffled by his hand as you finally finally finally came around his cock and you could feel your heartbeat fluttering throughout every inch of your body. His eyes flitted down to watch your orgasm coat his cock and give his skin an erotic glisten. He muttered soft words of praise as he hunched over, pressing his lips into your shoulder. Your name fell from his lips over and over, a mantra to hold onto reality as his length jutted into you roughly and discordantly as he lost himself inside of you. His strokes slowed as he ground the head of his cock against your walls, hot seed spilling inside of you. He continued to move slowly inside of you even after he had finished. His lips pressing words of love and longing between soft butterfly kisses into the skin of your neck.  
    You laid like that for awhile, bodies pressed together, before he slowly withdrew from you. He trailed kisses across your chest, lightly sucking on each of your breasts before sitting up and reaching for the key on his nightstand. He carefully unlocked the cuffs on your wrists and cupped your hands in his, bringing them to his mouth and kissing the tips of your fingers. He gently rubbed your wrists and massaged your forearms as you lay there still sweating, breathing finally slowing.    
    “I’ll go draw you bath,” he stated, but his tone was inquisitive as he laid your hands down at your sides.  
     You nodded and smiled, but as he stood you reached up, grabbing his face quickly and pulling him down for another long and sloppy kiss, trying to make him feel all the longing you had held in while he was away. He returned the kiss with just as much passion, only breaking it when your hands finally dropped away from his face.   
     “Welcome home Wonwoo,” you whispered and smiled. He stood from the bed and tugged on a pair of sweatpants. Your eyes seemed to lock on the skin just above his waist band, unable to look away from the lines of his muscles that disappeared underneath the soft gray fabric.  
    “Glad to be back,” he gave you a soft smile, eyes crinkling into soft sweet half moons as he leaned down and placed another kiss on your forehead before heading towards the bathroom.


End file.
